Not Meant To Be
by Ms.Alessandra
Summary: She loved him, and he knew that, but maybe they weren’t meant to be.


**Not Meant To Be**

By: Theory of a Deadman

_A/N: This is my first Ted DiBiase one-shot so please bear with me. This is for ____ 2D____.Hope you liked it. I had so much fun doing this!!!! I liked how it turned out. Please read and tell me what you think. Now on with the one-shot and enjoy! This is done both in Ted's and Samantha's point of view._

_Summary: She loved him, and he knew that, but maybe they weren't meant to be._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE nor own the song "Not Meant To Be" by Theory of a DeadMan I only own Samantha, Addie, and Alexa.**

_**(Flashback)**_

"Ted come in," My girlfriend Samantha Ryans greeted me with a kiss as she opened the front door of her home.

"Hey Sam," I greeted her and responded to the kiss.

"Thanks so much for helping me out with the college applications," I said as we passed through her living room.

"Sure I love to help. Where do you want to do this? We can sit in here or outside if you want," She said as she got something to drink from the fridge.

"Want something to drink?" Samantha asked me.

"Yes, please can I get water? Please," I asked.

"Do you mind if we sit outside? It's so hot", I stated.

"Sure we can Teddy why don't you go outside and I'll see you out there," Sam said.

"Okay," I said leaving to the back-yard.

_**A Few Minutes Later….. **_

"Hey Teddy, okay well I got the book we are going to use. You can choose out of here what colleges and universities you want to apply to," Samantha answered.

"Thanks let me start searching through the book," I said.

"Ted did you bring umm….your papers I asked you to bring? She asked.

"What papers? What are you talking about? I questioned.

"What do you mean what papers?!!! The one's I told you on the phone not so long ago," She hissed.

"Wait, you said to come over and we were going to look at colleges together. But you didn't say nothing about applying and anything about applying today! I screamed.

"Ted! Today is the last day you can apply to the colleges and Universities. You have to turn in the applications by Monday! Do you know what day it is?! It's Saturday. Tomorrow is Sunday. Don't you care about school after high school? Your future… our future together?" Samantha asked.

"Calm down! Its Saturday, and I can do that tomorrow. Plus it won't take so long to fill the applications." I insisted.

"Have you seen these applications Theodore they are so long and talk a lot of time plus you have to write essays for UC's," She reminded me.

"Okay, calm down. I'll handle it don't worry," I sated firmly.

"That's typical you! You leave everything for the last minute and never do it! I'm—sorry." She said quietly, after realizing what she'd had said.

"I was"

"No Ted! I'm tired you never change!" She hissed.

"Sorry! How many times you want me to say it? Sorry!" I said slamming the patio door.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**It's never enough to say I'm sorry it's never enough to say I care**_

_**(Present time)**_

"Ted remembers we have a double date tonight with Samantha and Addie", Cody reminded me as we were leaving out last class and made our way to the school's parking lot.

"Uh, yeah okay thanks for reminding me. Cody I... got to go do something right now, I said as I got into my Porsche and drove off.

Hours later….

Sam's Point of view:

"Hey Addie are you ready? Ted said that he'd pick me up in 30 minutes then we can see you guys at the restaurant," I asked my best friend Addie girlfriend of Cody Rhodes.

"Hey Sam, actually Cody is going to pick me up and then we can see you guys there," She said.

"Okay sure we'll see you guys there," I said and hung up the phone.

After deciding what to wear I was all dressed before I knew it I was ready waiting for Ted.

20 minutes later….

_Where is Ted? Well maybe he's late. I'll just get to the restaurant and wait with Cody and Addie I should call him when were all there. I thought to myself._

_At the restaurant_

"Hey guy's I'm sorry I came a bit late I think Ted is running late. But we can start without him," I said as I sat down.

"It's okay we can start without him. We can order and wait," Addie suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea sweetie," Cody spoke to Addie.

"Would you guys like to order something? The waiter asked us as he approached to our table.

"Yes I would like a Garden Salad", Addie said.

"May I have a burger with no cheese and small fries," Cody said.

"May I have a minestrone soup please?" I asked.

"What would you guys like to drink?

"Water please, Thank you." We all said in Unison as the waiter left.

"I wonder were Ted is."

"Don't worry sweetie, he's coming," Addie replied.

_Time flew by. We ate, talked about school, and how Addie and Cody had applied to almost the same schools together. _

"Were can he be!" I said getting furious_. _

_Ring…..Ring……Ring_

"Hello, Ted where are you?! You're late Cody, Addie, and I are leaving already. Why didn't you come? I asked.

"I'm sorry. I was busy. I need to get with the guys we have a game tomorrow. We—nothing Ted! Nothing you didn't come you choose to go with— Ted cut me off.

"No missy! You got it wrong I didn't choose them over you! Plus why are you getting so mad? It's just a stupid little dinner---by then I stopped caring I knew he wasn't ever going to change.

"Oh you think it's a stupid dinner! Fine then think whatever you want to think", I said.

"You didn't even call!!! Ted exclaimed which made me even madder.

"I didn't call because you called me and said that you would pick me up. You know me I'm not that type of girlfriend that calls every second to remind you about something," I said.

"Oh well then you know what I got to go. See you," Ted said as he hung up.

"Are you okay? Addie asked.

"No. Thanks for a great night guys", I said leaving a $20.00 bill on the table and left.

_**But I'm caught between what you wanted from me, and knowing if I give that to you I might just disappear.**_

_**(Flash Back)**_

"Hey Sam are you home? I asked her.

"Hey sweetie yeah I'm home. What's up?" She responded.

"Nothing really I have a gift for you. You think I can come over? "I asked.

"Sure. The door is open so you can come in", She said.

"Okay I'm almost there", I replied.

"Sammy I'm here," I said as I entered her living room.

"Hey Ted, what's up?"She asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to give you something", I answered, with a smile on my face.

"Sam Smiled. "What?"

"Close your eyes" I instructed.

She sighed, and did.

"Okay open your eyes and see," I said.

"Ted aww it's so cute," Sam Said as she pet her new dog.

"Thanks Teddy. I love it. It's even my favorite breed. What is it? She asked as she went to get a bowl of water for the dog.

"You're welcome, it's a girl. I know you like Bichon's. So I thought I'd surprise you." I smiled at my girlfriend.

"Sam smiled back. "You did surprise me."

_**(End of Flashback) **_

_But that was typical Ted for you. Always doing something right and then doing something wrong and the cycle would start all over. I was starting to get tired of it. _

_**Nobody wins when everyone is losing oh. It's like one step forward and two steps back**_

_**(Present)**_

"Hey Teddy baby, what are you doing tonight?" I heard a girl from the distance say.

"Teddy I'm right here," She said.

As I turned around I saw Alexa Arnolds the head of the cheerleading team standing there. "Umm …well. I was just—"Well since you're free tonight and I'm free tonight why you and I don't go out?"She asked.

"Alexa I have to do something with Cody." I said.

"Teddy Bear you look so cute when you lie. Besides the only thing that you have to do is with me. Why can't Cody do it?" She asked.

"Alex I can't I promised Cody," I insisted.

"Teddy you know you want to," She said as she pushed me into the lockers and ran he hand down my chest.

"Alex you know I have a girl-friend," I sated.

"She doesn't need to know, she never knows" She said as she started to kiss me.

"Fine I'll see you later tonight, at your house?" I asked.

"Sure thing Teddy-Bear See you tonight", She said as she left and blew me a kiss.

"Ted, can I talk to you?" I girl from faraway asked.

"I told you Alex I'll see you tonight," I said as I grabbed my keys from my locker.

"Umm Excuse me! Do I look like the slut of your want to be girl-friends to you? She asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"I hissed as I closed my locker.

"Addie…were you the one who—

"Yes Ted I was the one talking to you. Let me ask you what you were doing with Alexa. Don't you have a girl-friend? Umm isn't she called Samantha Ryan's? Umm let me answer you my best friend. You Ted **DiBiase **don't deserve my best friend you deserve to be with Alexa Jackson. Next time get a room insisted of humiliating Samantha that way would you?" She shot back.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that? You don't know anything. I love Samantha she means everything I just wanted to get rid of—

"Just shut up. I don't need any of your sissy crap. Tell that to Samantha not to me," She said angrily.

_**No matter what I do you're always mad and I can't change your mind.**_

"So then why are you asking me that If you don't want to know." I asked trying to keep my temper down.

"Because, I thought you cared about her! Addie said angrily. But I guess you don't, huh?"

"I do!" I screamed.

"So then why are you cheating on her with the school's biggest slut? That may be okay for you but she deserves better than that. Ever since day one I told her that you were just using her but she never listened. Because she loves you," She said as she left.

Oh , It's like trying to turn around on a one way street I can't give you what you want and it's killing me and I, I'm starting to see maybe we're not meant to be.

_**What do you think? Hope you guys liked it. Please R&R I'd love to hear what you guys think**_

_**Thanks**_

_**C**_


End file.
